My Regular Life
by puddinpuppy
Summary: What happens when Fabian spots Rufus walking towards them after class. T for violence and romance. FABINA!


**Nina's POV**

Class today was pretty boring, but it was finally time for lunch. I looked ahead for Fabian, but couldn't see him. I could've sworn he walked ahead of me. Suddenly Fabian came up behind me, and tapped my shoulder interrupting my search.

"Hey Nina. Sorry to scare you." He said blushing.

"Hey Fabian. I was just looking for you." I said admiring his blush.

"Oh really. What did you find?" He asked, but seemed to be focused on something in the distance.

Ignoring his strange look I told him that the relic piece will take some time to figure out and we should study it over the weekend together." I tried to draw out the word together to draw his attention and luckily it did.

"Together? I mean…yeah…we should." He still seemed distracted about something past me.

"Fabian what are you looking at?" I asked nervously.

"I think I found trouble. Follow me." Fabian grabbed my arm and pulled me with him through the hallways. I finally turned around and saw Rufus down the hallway nonchalantly walking towards us through the crowd of students. I was surprised the teachers didn't notice and remove him from the school grounds.

"Fabian. I can't run anymore." I said slowing down. "I think I twisted my ankle."

Suddenly Fabian let go of my hand and I was airborne for the second when he picked me up and ran down the hallway. We ran for a while longer, only to find that we came to a dead end. We could hear Rufus's footsteps behind us and we jumped into the first door we saw, The Storage Closet. When we got inside Fabian put me down in a small space that hid me from view and picked up a metal shovel from the corner of room. As Rufus slowly opened the door and walked in quietly Fabian knocked him out with the shovel. He then walked over to me and picked me up. He walked out the door and suddenly I hit the floor and I turned and saw Rufus dragging Fabian back into the closet. I couldn't figure out what to do so I grabbed the giant bulletin board and ran into the room only to see Rufus with a knife to Fabian's neck.

"Ninnaa. Run. I'll be fine." He said scared stiff.

"Oh look who's here." Rufus said throwing a very weak Fabian across the room. "Give me the ankh pieces in your possession or I will kill your little boyfriend."

"Fine. I will give them to you." I said handing my backpack to him. At that moment he grabbed me and threw me over by Fabian and burst through the door.

"Niiinnnaa. He has your Ankh pieces." Fabian said very weakly.

"No he doesn't. Recently I've been carrying them in my pockets." I said smiling at him. "Do you think you can walk back to the House?"

"I'll try let's go."

After a while of walking through the hallways, we saw my backpack's contents spread over the floor. We picked them up and packed them into Fabian's bag and headed back to the House. Luckily there was no sign of Rufus.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

"Hey Nina. I don't want Trudy to find out about this. Can you take me to my room and make sure Trudy doesn't come in." Fabian said trying to regain his strength.

When we got Fabian to his room, I noticed the top of his arms had been slashed by Rufus's knife.

"Fabian are you ok? You arms-"

"I'm fine Nina. Could you get me a glass of water?" Fabian asked hopefully.

"Sure thing Fabes." I said happily.

I went into his bathroom grabbed a cup and filled it with water and then noticed that their stuff was labeled for Mick versus Fabian. Fabian must have done it. He can be geeky and cute at the same time. When I came out of the bathroom with his water I almost passed out. Fabian had taken off his shirt and was examining the cuts.

"Is something wrong?" He asked slyly.

"No nothing just…..tired. That's all." I assured him.

I took a drink of the water and then handed it to him. Fabian then winced and I noticed the cuts were bleeding still. I took a washcloth and held it to the wounds to stop the bleeding. After the wounds were fully cleaned, I bandaged his cuts, and was about to leave when I hear Trudy calling for Fabian. Fabian didn't want her to know about the incident so I did the only thing I could. Putting my hands over the bruises, I kissed Fabian, which made Trudy leave and wait for me outside. She must have waited forever because I was drawn into his arms during the kiss and I was being drawn into his warm chest making me melt. Fabian and I just stared at each other with blushes spreading across our faces.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow so we can 'Study the pieces,' right?" I said giggling.

"Sounds like a date. See you Nina." He said pulling me into a goodnight hug.

As I left, Trudy was smiling at me and told me my Gran called. I called her back and told her how I was, except for the last "events" of school.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." I said dreaming.

"Why Nina?" My Gran said.

"Oh nothing. Just a weekend to relax from schoolwork." I said lying to cover my slip up.

"Have a goodnight dear."

"Goodnight to you too Gran, I love you."

"I love you too Nina."

I hung up the phone, ran upstairs and got ready to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day for me and I had some perfect ideas for it. The last thing I remember was my last phrase whispered to myself.

"I love you Fabian."


End file.
